dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Hammersmith
"You don't even KNOW what crazy even looks like!" - Magnus Hammersmith Magnus Hammersmith is the original rhythm guitarist of the fictional death metal band Dethklok and also serves as one of the bands greatest enemies. He is both responsible for Toki being inducted into Dethklok, as well as Toki's abduction at the end of Season 4. His speaking voice is provided by Marc Maron, while his singing voice in The Doomstar Reqiuem is provided by the shows creator Brendon Small, who also writes the music for the series. Description Magnus is a tall, middle-aged man with long, wavy brown hair darker than both that of Murderface's and Toki's. He has a rather bony face, and a goatee. His outfit consists of a black, long-sleeved, button up shirt with small shirt pockets on both sides. He also wears dark grey jeans with a black belt with a skull and wings buckle and black shoes. In Dethcamp, Magnus almost completley retains his original appearence from when he was younger. Though there are several factors about his appearence that imply he has aged significantly. His hair is now shown to be larger and longer than it was when he was in Dethklok, and he also has three streaks of white hair as well. He has slightly more wrinkles than he did before (he has a few wrinkles on his forehead,) and he also has white streaks of hair in his goatee. Due to his fight with Nathan, his left eye is shown to have been blinded somewhat. Though it's unclear if this completly affects his vision, since he doesn't seem to require glasses or contacts to see. Magnus is also, along with Murderface and Toki, are the only members of Dethklok to have brown hair. He was present along with the other members of Dethklok (except Toki) at the contract signing with Crystal Mountain Records. Personality He was kicked out of Dethklok due to his arrogance. When Nathan described him as "acting crazy" he simply stated Nathan didn't know what "crazy" meant. Afterwards, it was believed that he assumed a more calm, cold personality. However, it was revealed that Magnus was hiding his true intentions. It is also believed that this outburst was so infamous, that even Dr. Rockso learned of it. Abilities Although most of Magnus' past remains largely unclear, in his appearences on the show, he has displayed several unique talents and abilities that easily earns him a spot as one of Dethklok's greatest adversaries. Musical Talents Magnus initally was Dethklok's second guitarist. However, it is unknown overall how skilled he was. Though there are a few "clues" to Magnus' level of guitar skills. *The only known Dethklok song that Magnus is credited to is "The Hammer," which is not one the band's faster songs. This would imply that Magnus may have been a slower guitarist than Toki and Skwisgaar. *He is credited in "The Hammer" as having been partly involved with the songs' writing process. By creating an issue out of Pickles "making the drum solo his own," Magnus displayed a very high desire of wanting a creative input in the process. *The songs' existence notes that Magnus was still able to adhere to the "Dethklok sound", as NathanNatham ExplosionExplosion refuses to allow songs to be released that do not follow this formula. *Magnus' stated without him "you guys suck," indicating that in Magnus' own views, Dethklok was better off with him than without. The band itself did not desire to have a solo guitarist until Skwisgaar challenged this at Magnus' replacement auditions and there was a reason for two guitarists existing in the band in the first place and the role Magnus' own skills that were brought to the band. *Based also on the auditions (and assuming he was the senior member over Magnus), Skwisgaar himself would not be content with the band hiring just any guitarist, as he himself holds a high standard towards Guitar playing. This means that Magnus was at least at a decent enough level to compete with Skwisgaar, otherwise Skwisgaar would not have tolerated Magnus' style. This is important, as he seems to hold the final word concerning Dethklok's guitar section, judging by the way he countered the other bandmembers when they dismissed Toki's initial audition. *During the auditions, Skwisgaar noted that Toki was the first guitarist to ever bring out a level of music abilities he never experienced before. This indicates that there was some sort of gap between Skwisgaar and Magnus' guitar styles; this is backed up by the band's rise to fame after Toki was hired, indicating that Magnus lacked something that Toki possessed. *It also indicates that Skwisgaar and Magnus didn't play off each other as well as Toki and Skwisgaar later would. History Dethklok During practice he screamed at Pickles for "making the drum pattern his own." Shortly afterwards, Magnus was involved in an altercation with Nathan Explosion where he, after being told that the band wasn't just his and that he was "acting crazy", proceeded to stab Nathan, who retaliated by punching him in the face and blinding Magnus in one eye. Later the same night Nathan was woken up by Pickles saying "You better come and check this out", who reveals that the band room and instruments had been destroyed along with "Revenge is Coming" scrawled on one of the walls. Season 4 Magnus makes an appearance in the episode Dethcamp where, in an ironic twist, he ends up helping Toki at Rock-a-Rooni Fantasy Camp where he is being bullied by Ludwig, one of the campers. After Toki passes out due to Ludwig forcefully shoving cake into his mouth (Toki is revealed to be diabetic in the episode Skwisklok), Magnus injects Toki with a shot of insulin to revive him. After this, it appears that Dethklok (Pickles and Toki at least) has a newfound mutual respect for him after Magnus' deed. However, the season 4 episode Breakup Klok reveals that he was fooling Toki and he is actually working with The Revengencers plotting revenge (whether or not he joined willingly is unknown given the mind control tactics Revengencers is infamous for). In season 4 episode "Church of The Black Klok", Dr. Rockso tries to warn Toki about Magnus' true nature (along with the real reason why Magnus was thrown out of Dethklok), but Toki disregards him. Doomstar Requiem "Doomstar Requiem" reveals Toki alive and that Magnus and the Revengencers have both Toki and Abigail Remeltindrinc prisoner. After the rescue of the pair, Magnus finally realizes his wrong doings and appears to commit suicide- Sacrificing himself to fufill the prophecy that one member of Dethklok would die (which magnus was at one point) to save the rest. In the end as he died magnus had redeemed himself. Quotes *"Revenge is coming!" *"Without me, you guys suck!" *"Hello Pickles....." (Magnus to Pickles in Dethcamp) *"REVENGE HAS COME!" Trivia * In Dethcamp, he is described by the narrator as "the man who stands behind shadows". * In creating an issue out of Pickles "making the drum solo his own," Magnus displayed a high desire of wanting a creative input in the process. This is a contrast to Toki's initial response to the same matter, as Toki wanted no creative input what so ever. * On the Deathalbum III, Magnus is shown that he holds some of the writing credits for the song "The Hammer." ** This may imply that despite his fallout with the others, they still respected him enough to give him credit for the song. * While it's clear that Skwisgaar is the tallest member of Dethklok, during the flashback sequence and at the end of Dethcamp when Magnus and Pickles exchange greetings, Magnus is shown to tower over Toki, Pickles, and possibly Murderface. ** This could imply that Magnus may be taller than or as tall as Skwisgaar and possible even Nathan. If this is true, then that would mean that Magnus could be one of the tallest characters in the series overall. * Magnus is one of the only members of Dethklok to have a goatee, with the other being Pickles. ** Also, Magnus has the longest goatee out of all the other members of Dethklok. * He is the first former member of Dethklok, with the second being X2P-1158. * As of The Doomstar Reqiuem, Magnus is the second former member of Dethklok to have died. With the first being X2P-1158 in Rehabklok. **Currently, it is apparent that Magnus has died in the series. However due to the cliffhanger ending at the end of The Doomstar Requiem, as well as minor characters making cameo appearences at certain points in the show, it is unknown if Magnus has truly died from his suicide attempt and if he will ever return to the series. Gallery Im_Not_The_Man_I_Used_To_Be.jpg Magnus Hammersmith.png|"You're welcome..." The Original Dethklok.png|Magnus during his time in Dethklok Magnus and Toki.jpg|Magnus with Toki Magnus Stabbing Toki.jpg|"REVENGE HAS COME!" magnus.png|Magnus tortures and intimidates Toki Category:Dethklok Members Category:Revengencers